At Last
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Inspired by a post by xionbutt on Tumblr. Tonight may be the night. The night where these two finally become one. Post-AC CloTi LEMON. Not safe for persons under 16.


_**It should really go without saying, but… DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER 16 OR DO NOT LIKE TO READ SEXUAL STORIES.**_

* * *

"_Cloud and Tifa need to kiss and have babies already." – xionbutt_

Tifa carefully put away the glasses she'd washed and sat in a chair. She sighed. With Denzel and Marlene staying with Barret at the moment, there was nothing to do. Particularly with Cloud off on deliveries constantly. Not to mention he still hadn't gotten a new phone, so for all she knew he was in Gongaga.

A familiar rumbling noise emanated from the nearby garage. Her eyes widened; that was Fenrir. Cloud.

The door of Seventh Heaven opened carefully and the blonde warrior stepped in, clearly being careful not to wake anyone up. He clearly hadn't noticed that Tifa was sitting right in front of him.

"Cloud…" she murmured.

He froze and spun around. Though the light was horrible, Tifa was sure he was blushing. "Teef…"

Without even thinking, the brawler stood up and hugged him tightly. He stuttered quietly, not knowing exactly what to do; he eventually decided to reciprocate the hug.

"You really need to get a new phone," she murmured into his shoulder, "I was worried sick!" She pulled away slightly, and, unthinking, kissed him briefly, full on the lips.

Cloud's eyes widened in shock, and, peculiarly, he felt upset when she pulled away. The feel of her lips was still on his.

"I-I'm sorry," Tifa murmured, blushing. "I just…I just had to do that once…"

Cloud launched himself forward and kissed her deeply, his hands on either side of her head. His tongue was licking at her lower lip.

Shocked, she pushed him away, resisting the reflexive urge to slap him.

"Tifa, I…" He coughed, part embarrassment, part nerves. "Regardless of what happened when we were chasing Sephiroth – when I wasn't myself – I was…I wasn't interested in Aerith. It was just…just Zack's memories reacting to her. Teef, the one I care about…" Here he gripped her slender hands. "…is you."

Tears started to form in her ruby eyes. He… Did that mean he loved her?

"Yes," he murmured as if he could read her thoughts. "Tifa, I love you…so much." He kissed her, his tongue again moving slowly along her lips.

She moaned into the kiss. Something about him was just so…intoxicating. Her mouth opened, allowing his tongue to enter.

Careful not to injure her, Cloud pushed her into the bar, his hands at her bare hip. For one reason or another, Tifa had worn her old outfit that night – her midriff-baring white shirt and black miniskirt. He didn't care why she'd done it; he was just glad she had.

Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck, deepening their kiss. Their tongues were dancing against one another, battling for supremacy.

She pulled away to breathe. "If we're gonna…you know…we can't do it here."

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine," she told him. Regretfully, she disentangled herself from him and walked up the stairs, deliberately swaying her hips seductively.

Cloud nearly got a nosebleed. Before he followed her up the stairs he removed his singular pauldron. That would just get in the way right now.

When he eventually got to Tifa's room, he gasped and his breathing became hoarse.

Tifa was lying on the bed in only her lacy bra and panties, a seductive look on her beautiful face. The bra barely managed the enormous task of containing her ample bosom; it was sending him insane.

"Come here, Cloud…" she murmured silkily, running a hand through her raven hair.

Barely believing his eyes and ears, he walked in and practically ripped his sleeveless shirt off, revealing his scarred, muscular torso. He heard Tifa's breath catch. Thankfully, though, he knew that it wasn't revulsion at his scars. She'd seen them all while they'd travelled, and had often treated his wounds.

Tifa stood up elegantly and ran her long fingers along his scars, the areas where he was most sensitive. He hissed, not from pain, but unbearable excitement.

She giggled to herself, allowing her hand to slide to his belt buckle, which she undid carefully. Gingerly, she started pulling his pants down, revealing the rather large tent in his boxers.

As she pulled down his pants, Cloud ran his hands along her body, savouring the feel. This was something he'd wanted – they'd wanted – for goddess-knows how long, and now they were finally going to get it.

When his pants lay to the side, on the floor, Cloud kissed her again, his arms wrapping again around her slender waist. The feel of her breasts against his chest – even through the fabric of her bra – sent him wild. His hands slid up to the clasp on her back.

Almost as encouragement, Tifa moved her hand into his boxers, giving his surprisingly large organ a loving stroke.

He gasped against her lips and, in a frenzy, he undid the clasp of her bra.

She pulled away from him and shrugged the bra off, revealing her large breasts, the nipples erect.

He smiled to himself and lowered her onto the bed, kissing her neck. She whimpered at the feel of his lips on her bare skin.

Mischievously, Cloud moved his lips along her body, eventually reaching her left breast, the nipple of which he started to lick and suck passionately.

Tifa gasped as he teased her, her hand gripping his spiky hair. She gripped his left wrist and navigated his hand to her free breast. To her delight, he started running his thumb over her sensitive nipple, sending her deep into the throes of passion.

He removed himself from her breasts, leaving her whimpering in disappointment. Grinning, Cloud started pulling her panties down. She raised her hips up to make things easier for him, already imagining how amazing tonight would be.

When she was fully naked, Cloud looked her up and down, taking in the amazing sight. It was nothing like he'd dreamed it would be; in fact, it was far better than his fantasies had proclaimed.

Tifa, blushing, sat up and started pulling down his boxers, revealing his organ to her. She giggled devilishly when she saw it was throbbing. She decided to pay him back for his teasing by stroking his length.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned, her touch sending him wild.

Satisfied that she'd teased him enough, she lay back and spread her legs slightly, allowing him to see even more of her.

Unthinking, Cloud moved to her drawers, intent on pulling out a condom. Her hand gripped his wrist, restraining him. He gave her a surprised look.

"Cloud, I love you, and I don't care if I get pregnant. I'll be having your baby, and that's all I want." Her eyes were serious, and full of love.

Understanding, Cloud moved his hand away and positioned himself above her. He kissed her tenderly.

When he pulled away, Tifa looked up at him and nodded. "I'm ready."

Slowly, Cloud pushed himself into her.

The first contact hurt, she knew that would be the case. Involuntarily, she let out a cry of pain.

He stopped and looked at her, shocked. "You…you've never…"

She shook her head. "Never…" she panted. "I…I was saving myself for you…"

That made his heart warm, and he again, still at a snail's pace, pushed forward.

Once she'd gotten used to it, the pain subsided and was replaced with a warm, pleasurable feeling. She stared grinding her hips against him, eager for him to begin.

Complying, Cloud started thrusting his hips forward, in time to her own movements.

"Oh…C-cloud…" she moaned and panted, loving the feeling.

Cloud started kissing her neck, and his left hand started rubbing along her right nipple.

"Oh!" Tifa's eyes snapped wide, and her breath became, if possible, even more hoarse.

He could feel himself reaching his peak, so he slowed down, eager to pleasure her for as long as possible.

Panting, Tifa wrapped her legs around him, again thrusting herself into him.

Cloud let out a gasp at the feel of her around him; it was an amazing feeling.

Using her strength, Tifa rolled them over so she was on top of him. She started grinding on top of him, her breasts bouncing with her every move. Her hand ran along his muscled torso, sending him into a frenzy.

Cloud suddenly roared as he released inside her. The sound of his animalistic noise sent her over the edge as well; she screamed his name as she herself released.

She rolled off him and placed one hand on his bare chest, panting. Her finger started tracing circles across his muscles.

He smiled at the feel of her touch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

A thought came to Tifa's mind. "Uh, Cloud, what are we now?"

He chuckled. "Well, with you owning that Fenrir ring of mine, I was kinda hoping that we were engaged."

She sat up slightly. "Did…did you just ask me to marry you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, if you did, it was a pretty terrible proposal."

Chuckling, Cloud sat up and placed his forehead against her own. "Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?"

She giggled. "Much better."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Will you marry me?"

She laughed. "Of course I will."

Cloud grinned and kissed her seriously.

* * *

Two weeks later, Tifa invited the whole gang – Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Red XIII, Shelke and Reeve – to Seventh Heaven to officially announce her engagement to Cloud. The announcement was met with uproarious applause and a shout of "About damn time!" from the man with the gun-arm.

Cloud's gaze shifted to one side and he gasped quietly. It may have been a trick of the lighting, but he swore he saw Zack and Aerith joining in the applause. Then they smiled at him and, hand in hand, walked away.

Roughly three months later, Tifa got confirmation that she was pregnant. She squealed with excitement at the news and, despite the pleads of the doctor for her to stay calm, she tackled Cloud into a hug and kissed him.

Six months later, Tifa delivered twins, a boy and a girl. Each one had obtained something from their parents; the boy had blonde hair and ruby eyes, the girl blue eyes and raven-black hair.

The new parents agreed to name their children Zack and Aerith.


End file.
